Soul Codex
The Soul Codex is one of the Original Codex (Codex existing since the beginning of time) similar to the Power of Azure. It is called and referred to by many as the "Omnipotent Codex" for reasons revealed in Chaotic Afflictions that it contains the hidden power to create powers of omnipotence. In essence its a key component in making souls with the powers of "Gods" though very few have the capability to actually tap into that part of the Codex. It is without taste, appearance and form and resides in the deepest parts of the boundary called the Abysmal Rifts, sometimes just called the Abyss or Azure Abyss. It is a sister power to the "Power of Azure" which generates the Pure Chaotic properties in a soul that the soul converts into energy and power. While the Soul Codex primarily generates power from Positive and Negative forces to do the same. However they can be used hand in hand with each other with the Codex's exposure having a significant alteration effect on Azure. The Codex was locked by an unknown source to keep souls from growing to powerful by utilizing the will power and force that determines its strength. It remained locked, until Asuva utilized the "True Azure" to override the restrictions of God Phenomena intervention, and released it in order to max out his BlazBlue's connection and create Chaos Blue to defeat Terumi. Obtaining access to the Codex isn't directly defined. A soul had to of been exposed to it at some point, and the level of exposure to it determines the strength of its power to that soul. The MOR's modified Cauldron or "Soul Casket" allows a soul to traverse the boundary to a certain depth and gain a small portion of the Codex. This is because all the caskets are pre-programmed with coordinates that take their soul directly to the area they'd obtain the codex potentials. If a soul contains some power over the codex, it has no defined form. It exists as hidden potential in the irregular soul, and is unique to everyone similar to drive. The codex enhances the power of the wielder's soul energy, and exposes it to the power of Negative energy and Positive energy, a unique build of the soul itself and depending on which force is stronger, allows the user to focus it into pure and raw power. Exposed to Azure, it makes a mutation of "Positive" and "Negative" Azure energies, resulting in SMI in the Azure itself. It normally requires a conduit to utilize, and because the BlazBlue automatically lets one create connection with the boundary, having one allows someone at least some access to the codex's potential. Other conduits include any weapon or grimoire that draws energy from the boundary. The other option is to have someone release it, but the specifications for someone doing so aren't clear. Its been done twice so far, by Ire and Rue. The main reason the Codex exists is to allow the soul to reach its highest potentials, but it can also be used to create powers or even souls. Known Barers who have significant control over the Codex capabilities: Asuva/Ragna - Currently sealed away. Utilized to create Chaos Blue. Kaemyn - Codex potentials received while he was within the casket. Represented by his Azure's power of Negative and Positive Chaotic. Primal - Controls full power of the Codex by unknown means. Ire - Suspected to have some control over the codex by many however Ire has never used it in game yet. Rue - Contains power over the codex from the soul using her as a vessel. Tenrai - Suspected to have some kind of control over the codex by his unnatural spacial bending powers. Saeth - Utilizes Codex from BlazBlue to convert the incorruptible positive Azure energy to Chaos Blue. Unmeiken Units - Requires Codex to temper and access their power from the Boundaries Abyss. Izumi - Inherited potential by her parents who were exposed to Asuva's codex. Solidified by Rue, and represented by using the Positive Azure energy from Heavenly Azure to unleash an SMI: Positive Angelic. Matt - Inherited potential by his parents who were exposed to Asuva's codex. Solidified by Ire, and represented by his Negative Azure energy from the Elemental Azure to unleash and SMI: Negative Element. Syn - Artificial access through the Infernal Grimoire. Known Powers Created by the Codex The type of power it creates depends on the individual and their level of access to the Codex. It is considered extremely dangerous to tap into it all the way because you begin to tap into the powers of omnipotence at that state. Original Azure - Creator: Terumi The Original Azure is a tempered soul that was infused with the fundamental Azure energy in the Boundary and then continuously refined with the powers of destruction and darkness. It is the only soul that can truly tap into the full "Power of Azure". As simple as it may sound, only Terumi knows the proper way to make an Original Azure, and it hasn't been shared what in particular makes their natures of destruction. Its true potential is in the "True Azure" which it can access to do almost anything. Because of the Original Azure's roots to darkness given by creation, it is naturally a soul of destruction. Controlling that power is essential to the safety of the vessel, and a Blazblue (One with roots of evil) is more often then not needed to control the flow of energy and keep it stable as well as to access the "Power of Azure". However it often is used in the will of destruction, making the power of azure result in calamity seen several times. An Original Azure can be used to create another mutation, such as Pink or White. It being pure chaotic azure energy gives it limitless potential to what it can be used for and altered into. Its roots however are of darkness and negativity, and is almost always seen as a weapon to destroy anything it chooses. However, in other cases its been the catalyst to a power of salvation against Fate with the situation of Chaos Blue. The Azure's power is naturally corruptible and rooted to darkness though, so its barer needs to be able to control its immense power or risks it taking over completely. History The first Original Azure was Izanagi Ragnar, a soul who existed in another world outside of the current where beings like Izanami, Susano'o and others resided who were soul siblings to him as well as the first wielders of the Sankinshin. His soul contained the most potential and was considered the strongest of the Origins. He received the Lux Core from an encounter with a paragon of light, giving him the power of Lux Azurium (Lux Azure). During confusion when Izanami was trapped in the Yomi, Izanagi went to find her, and after defeating the Orochi alongside Susano'o, he was betrayed by him and took notice that Susano'o was under influence of the serpents dark presence. Izanagi became overwhelmed by the power given to Susano'o by the serpent and ended up being killed after the core of his soul was destroyed by Orochi's power. Orochi became a dark humanized presence of shadow and took his soul, corroding it instantly. With no protector the world where Izanagi resided was overrun and slowly destroyed by the beings from the Yomi including the infamous Yomi Serpents. The dark presence now in place of Susano'o, calling himself Yuki Terumi forced Izanagi's soul to absorb all the energy of the souls that the serpents gathered from the Origins and formed him into a cauldron. The presence utilized the codex and created the Azure after the destructive essences were all in place and connections for its power were complete. Izanami broke influence and refused to go to the cauldron, reach the gate and summon his reborn form however, and Terumi couldn't proceed with finishing it with the Codex's energies. Izanami utilized Amaterasu to keep him from proceeding any further. The world was swiftly destroyed to keep things from escalating and resulted in Izanagi falling into the boundary into the Azure Abyss. It was later found by humanity and pulled out. It was so powerful that it was the reason the world where Ragnarok existed was given a second chance, its immense power holding it up and stabilizing its existence. But it also was able to completely obliterate the world when Terumi used it for the will of destruction with Ragnarok crafting him as a destroyer. At first it was why Ragna and Noel existed, but the two both grew away from it by the time of Fate Dissolution when Asuva no longer had it, and managed to maintain existence and purpose without it, instead using it to form Chaos Blue. The Original Azure wasn't seen again for sometime until the events leading into the Iconoclast Saga. It is held by Kaemyn, a redesign of Ragna who contains shards of the Codex's omnipotent power in the form of Positive and Negative Chaotic. *Barer of the Original Azure: Izanagi, Ragna and Asuva Ragnar, Kaemyn White Azure/Lux Core - Creator: Fate's Authority (Lux Core) later on Ragnarok and Jundo (White Azure) The White Azure was a mutation of the Azure that Terumi created, from the "Lux core" or the Azureium that he removed from Izanagi's soul to try and finish tempering it. Left in the hands of a "pure" soul like Celica's ancestor, It was because of this "white" that Izanagi decided to continue the world at the expense of his own soul after Terumi used him to enact the Doomsday Phenomena. He, later leaving it to his reborn self as Ragna though he would have no method of accessing it until he received the completed Blazblue once more which had to be completely re made by Terumi in the first phase of the design. Kaiser/Black Azure - Creator: Ophion Kaiser was created to act as an ultimatum against the Azure if it ever grew to powerful, and was designed to use it as a source for its power as a tool of corruption. It is actually very easy to create "Black Azure" as it feeds off of other energy to act as a makeshift power of the soul codex in itself to create other things. In order for a power to exist in another plain or world separate, it needed to be linked to the Azure, which is why Kaizema used Asuva as a source the instant opportunity arose. Pink Azure- Creator: Ragnarok, Kazumi Pink Azure was a mutation of the original Azure once more, this time a women named Kazumi and a young man named Kokoro stumbled on a mortally wounded squirrel beastkin named Aru, there was nothing the doctors would do to help him, and it was clear he was going to pass away without immediate help. Kazumi runs back to the facility where she previously met Jundo and Ragnarok and asks Ragnarok if the Azure is capable of healing others. Ragnarok sees that her soul is compatible with Azure, and then moves part of the azure to her, as it gets closer it turns into a pink aura around her soul. Ragnarok then warns that using this "pink" azure for anything other than healing would result in it becoming darkness. It wasn't seen again until the world of Azure began, Miwa, as Kazumi's descendant wielding it. Uindokatta acts as its conduit to it. Chaos Blue - Creator: Asuva Asuva made the "Chaos Blue" after he made the decision to go against fate and destroy the design around the world of Azure, Terumi being the last thing standing in his way of doing so. He fulfilled the purpose of the Azure, by making a power to go against fate as Terumi intended, but Asuva did so with the will of protection. Using Terumi's idea as a basis, he weeded out the destructive and corruptible properties Terumi needed to use it for what he wanted. He made it specifically to counter and destroy powers of fate and its far stronger then the original Azure, easily passing through Terumi's Azureium Nox Anguium. It can not be controlled by Fate's authority or outside forces without extreme means, such as re altering it from Asuva's design. Chaos Blue was special, seeing that Asuva used his own Azure as catalyst. It was the first time a refined soul and power was used to create another. Unlike the other powers, Chaos Blue requires a true Blazblue for means of access to the Azure and then draws the Chaotic energies from it. Soul Mutation Influence Soul Mutation Influence is a means of altering a soul that contains Azure by exposing it to the Codex's energies. It converts the Azure energy into Positive Azure or Negative Azure forces and solidifies itself as an SMI which then enhances their Azure's abilities. They change the appearance of the wielder based on the SMI's type typically with lighter colors on the positive spectrum and darker for negative. Most Azure only develop a single SMI at a time, this is because all Azure have a "Direction" they point in, either dark (such as Black) or light (Such as White). The only one that isn't effected by this, and can develop multiple SMI at a single time is the Original Azure. SMI are considered to be shards of the codex's hidden omnipotent powers, and can not be wielded by humans for any extended amount of time. However over time their body, mind and soul will adapt and allow them to draw out the most power possible. There is a warning however mentioned by Rue, humanity is lost to those who use the SMI or Codex too much, for it is the price of the Powers of "Omnipotence". SMI types *'Negative Chaotic': A Soul Codex enhancement, and SMI to the Original Azure where Kaemyn's Azure energy has been exposed to immense levels of Negativity from his Codex, and he's channeled it into pure power. It utilizes incredibly strong Negative Azure Energy with pure chaotic properties. Its origins are unknown, and simply began dormant when he was brought to the sector in Otoko after his creation. The power places far too much strain on him, and Kaemyn enters a state of mind that makes him destructive and lose self-control when its active. **It absorbs negative Azure energy and darkness like a sponge to empower and refine itself further. **Its only weakness is Positive Azure Energy, and it must be stronger then it to successfully overpower it. As was the case in Paradox Distortion when Izumi was stronger then him by utilizing her codex potential along with the Azures she contained. *'Positive Chaotic': A Soul Codex enhancement, and SMI to the Original Azure where Kaemyn's Positive energy and chaotic powers of the Azure have combined. It like the Negative Chaotic's origins are not known, and he started out with it dormant. Previously the MOR had him sealed in negativity, as they could not get him to use both SMI at the same time as the Azure project entailed needed, and deemed SMI: Positive Chaotic a wasted effort. However this seal gradually loosened itself when he was exposed to good nature'd people like Rue, reawakening it and slowly refining it over the course of the next three years. **Absorbs positive Azure energy and light in order to empower and refine itself further. **It can directly counter Unmeiken's negative energies they generate. **In truth is an evil power as seen in Chaotic Afflictions when the second trigger reverted it to its true form of using distorted light as a tool of destruction. *'Positive Angelic: '''A Soul Codex Enhancement, and SMI to Izumi's Heavenly Azure. Its the form of its true potential after being exposed to an immense amount of positive energy which temporarily removes any and all limitations she had to infuse her with omnipotent power like Kaemyn. It shifts her energy into positive azure forces and is a huge counter against negative forces. It was released by Rue in Chaotic Afflictions. **Ire locked Positive Angelic from being used through wakening her as the Sword of the Feared: Wasore, its unknown if Wasore can utilize the Azure's energy. *'Negative Element''': A Soul Codex Enhancement and SMI to Matt's Elemental Azure. Its' the form of its true potential after being exposed to an immense amount of negative energy. Because Matt couldn't hold the power of it, it forced his form to alter into a being that could be catalyst to its power in the form of Yuugan. Negative element generates immense negative azure energies. Ire released this SMI in Chaotic Afflictions. Known Weapons made by the Soul Codex Eternal Armaments Eternal Armaments were designed by Izanagi Ragnar, and designed to act similar to the Soularma, but because Soularma have the power equal to fate they were the next best thing. The only one that was allowed to be stronger was Rebelluia, hence why it addapted to his soul. It is considered to both a Soularma and Eternal Armament. Eternal Armaments were indestructable and had unique powers beyond other weapons, such as despelling darkness or countering it. Some Eternal armaments were found by Ophion however, and turned into weapons that complimented his cause. Soularma Soularma are weapons that were designed from the users soul and will power, their power and even element is based on this. Unlike Nox or Kaiser arma, a Soularma does not require soul energy to create, instead the weapon is made by the soul energy of its wielder and access to the Codex for refining purposes. Because of this, each Soularma is unique and its limit is only the soul potential of its wielder. Despite this, it is not easy to wield a Soularma or create one, and only around a dozen or so have been made in the course of history even though they have been around since Fate's Authority themselves. They can be used as conduit for focus points of power as well. Category:Iconoclast Saga Category:Unique Power